phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of kisses
Deletion Do we even need this page, or at least the top part? I'm pretty sure everyone on the whole planet knows what a kiss is. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 15:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Before I support deleting this, but a lot of users here really support this article so we keep it and did some adjustment to make it look good. Just like the "Giant floating baby head", it make rare appearance that we least expected. Patrickau 26 15:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I also support deleting this page. It's totally irrelevant. 03:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I agree; it does seem irrelevant. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 04:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I also support deletion of this page. Crazymusicalgenius96 16:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Crazymusicalgenius96 : We now some of you guys are now supporting to delete this and some of the old users here that support this are now gone now. I will consult with "RRabbit42" for a confirmation to delete this for good. Patrickau 26 16:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Page focus If we're going to keep this page, then we need to narrow its focus a bit. Right now it is listing every time someone there's a kiss. I think it might be better if we just list the kisses that have special significance and update the intro to reflect that. Here's the ones I would keep: * Dude, We're Getting... — because it commemorates the first kiss in this relationship * Vanessassary Roughness — because Ferb showed in an earlier episode he was developing a crush on Vanessa, he would remember this kiss of appreciation for helping her out at the mall * Summer Belongs to You — Jeremy and Candace are officially a couple * Across the 2nd Dimension — we should keep this because Isabella kissed Phineas specifically since she knew she would get away with it since their memories were about to be erased, and because of Phineas' reaction to that kiss and not having time to deal with its implications * Christmas Vacation — Baljeet says a kiss is what he wants for Christmas and he receives one The rest are kisses that are more commonplace (or just a joke for the monkey that kisses Candace) and don't seem to be worth noting. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 10:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : I would like to point out that if this page is staying, it needs to be renamed as I honestly think just plain "Kiss" might be confusing to first time vistors and/or people who haven't seen the show yet. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :If you wanna change it, go ahead I won't stop you and try to put something that hits the mark. Patrickau 26 17:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Renamed the page to "List of kisses", which is the first thing that came to my mind.~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::That works fine. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?'']] 18:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC)